


Day 24

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter in the avengers compound, Peter is a stark intern, Peter is an Idiot, Secrets, Spears, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Worried Tony Stark, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 24. Secret injury.Peter hissed quietly while he looked down at his side. It wasn't bad, in fact it was the complete opposite of bad, it just stung a bit. He had been grazed with a spear while out spidermanning (yup! His latest villain fought with spears, it really was as cool as it sounds) but it really wasn't a bad graze. It was just like when you get a paper cut, they really hurt but are absolutely no danger to anyone at all. No one has ever died from a paper cut and Peter wouldn't die from this.





	Day 24

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! We are already at 24!! This month is flying!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

24\. Secret injury.

Peter hissed quietly while he looked down at his side. It wasn't bad, in fact it was the complete opposite of bad, it just stung a bit. He had been grazed with a spear while out spidermanning (yup! His latest villain fought with spears, it really was as cool as it sounds) but it really wasn't a bad graze. It was just like when you get a paper cut, they really hurt but are absolutely no danger to anyone at all. No one has ever died from a paper cut and Peter wouldn't die from this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter smiled as he spotted Happy parked outside his school. It had been a long day and he kind of had a headache, so he really needed some fun inventing in the lab, or maybe a movie night with the others.

He hopped into the car and winced when that just made his headache worse, maybe it was worse than he thought. He made the - always genius - idea to just ignore it. It would probably sort itself out before he even got to the compound but if it didn’t, he could just grin and bear it. Going to the compound was worth more than a slight ache in his head.

He stared out the window, watching as the car flew along. There were buildings, green spaces, the odd tree, paths, people, but Peter found his focus slipping. Not in the, 'this is boring', kind of way, more like the 'I can't physically pay attention' way and it was slightly worrying Peter. He had always been able to pay attention, it was one of his few skills, but right now his focus was quite literally slipping, like a giraffe on ice.

Peter felt the same throbbing he had been feeling in his side all day and suddenly felt, suspicious seemed to be the best description of the feeling. He had the horrible feeling that something was incredibly wrong. And all he could do was slowly life the edge of his shirt and hope he was wrong.

He wasn't wrong.

It had been a simple graze. That was all. A simple graze which he hadn't been bothered to tell anyone about. Now…. Well it was still just a simple graze, it just looked a little - tiny really - bit more dramatic.

The graze looked fairly similar to before, now it was just a little bit purple and yellow, and unlike before it had these weird coloured veins coming off it. Yeah, actually it was probably something to be a bit concerned about.

Peter was shaking out of his musing by Happy pulling into the compound’s driveway. Shaking his head slightly, Peter dropped his t-shirt and hopped out of the car, ignoring the slight pain in his side. He was fine. Everything was fine it was just his spider healing to make it an odd colour.

Peter ignored that fact it had never happened before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Peter!" Tony said as soon as Peter stepped foot inside the compound. Tony as clearly part way through a meeting and Peter was about to panic that maybe he wasn't meant to be here, or he had finally overstayed his welcome when he suddenly remembered what Tony had said last time they saw each other. Tony had a meeting for the next half an hour but once he was fine with that would be right up to the labs. Certain he wasn't getting in the way or anything, Peter hurried over to the lift, asking FRIDAY to take I'm up to the intern's labs, might as well help with some of their projects while he waited for Tony.

"Hey guys!" He said with a smile as he walked into the labs. There were quite a lot of interns in today, so Peter went to the lab which was working on a robot. The five interns in that lab were called Becca, Jemma, Anne, Sophia and Laura and they worked really well together, they were - an interesting lot to say the least - and Peter enjoyed working with them.

"Hey Peter!" Becca said with a smile. She was in the middle of welding what looked like the body of the robot and clearly didn't have time or a chat, it was always entertaining to talk to Becca because she had a pretty odd way of speaking which was highlighted whenever Peter asked how her day was and she replied with 'pretty groovy my dude'. Peter waved at her quickly before walking further into the lab.

"Hey." Sophia muttered distractedly while she stared down at the paper in front of her, looking like it had personally offended her just by being there, to be fair it looked like a sheet of equations, so it probably had. Her curly blonde hair kept on falling in front of her eyes while she worked, causing Laura to sigh dramatically from where she was writing up code, before she threw a bobble at Sophia.

Peter had a quick glance over Sophia's shoulder before deciding he really wasn't in the mood to be doing equations, the pain in his side hurt too much for that. He suddenly realised that in the time since he had been in the car, his side appeared to be hurting a lot more and there appeared to be a weird fuzz in the corner of his vision.

"You ok?" Jemma asked from her corner of the room. She appeared to be drawing up final designs and name ideas but had clearly stopped that because at that moment all of her focus was on Peter, it took a second for Peter to realise he needed to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with an ultra-fake smile. He clearly hadn't fooled any of them, especially if you bared in mind the sceptical glance Anne sent his way before she continued her work. Yeah, he really wasn't fooling any of them.

"I've just got to, go up to the main lab." Peter said as he started walking out, "Mr Stark will be up there soon, I don't want to keep him waiting." Awful excuse spouted, Peter turned and hurried back to the lift, going up to his main lab which he shared with Tony. Well to be fair, it was Tony's lab, he just had his own section and it was the main lab he worked in, so he thought of it as his.

"Hey Peter!" Tony said walking in, just like Peter had expected. And ok, it may have just been a lie to get out of there, but he was right! So, it was all ok!

"Hey Tony!" He replied with a smile even while his vision swam. He felt like he had an awful stitch and every breath hurt but it was fine. Everything was fine.

"You ok?" Tony asked concern filling his tone and his gaze. Peter looked back, he couldn't disappoint Tony, not like this.

Not by being weak.

"I'm fine." He said with a forced smile, trying to ignore the voice in his head yelling at him to stop lying. He wasn't lying, he was just not telling the whole truth, everyone knew that fine is the complete opposite of good anyway, if Tony didn't realise that then it wasn't on Peter's head, it was just interpretation. Peter wasn't lying.

He wasn't.

"I think you're lying." Tony said slowly, gazing into Peter's eyes until he just has to look away and stare at the floor. He never realised how intimidating Tony could be.

"I'm not." Peter said quickly, his voice a squeak because no matter what he may have told himself, he was lying.

"Hmmmmmm. Sure." Tony muttered slowly walking right up to Peter and smiling wryly "lift your top."

Peter shook his head quickly, even though it made his head spin even more than before and made the fuzziness dance all across his vision.

"Peter." Tony said in the voice which clearly meant don't argue and Peter could see no way out of this other than doing it.

He slowly and carefully pulled his top up, seeing that the graze looked even worse than last time he looked. The colours were even brighter, and the veins seemed to be almost glowing under the lights of the lab.

"Peter." Tony's voice was small and even more concerned than before. His eyes looked haunted and scared as instantly Peter felt awful. He shouldn't have kept it a secret. If he hadn't then maybe Tony wouldn't be looking at that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took a couple of hours, but Tony (and FRIDAY, and Dr Banner) managed to figure out a cure for Peter.

Then Peter had to sit through a couple of hours’ worth of "I'm not angry, just disappointed, why didn't you tell me." talks before everything was sorted out.

Overall though, Peter saw it as an ok ending. Sure, he had lied to - well everyone - and sure he had nearly died, but he didn't and to make things even better Tony was no longer angry at him.

He had decided that he best not hide injuries in the future though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Have a fabulous day/night!!


End file.
